The Seven Dancing Princesses
by Celoria
Summary: The youngest is always the luckiest, the oldest next. But a princesses in the middle is no one. SoraKairi
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at writing a Kingdom Hearts fanfic.

….without even playing all the games….

But having watched a lot of footage on youtube XD!

Have fun!

P.S. To anyone that knows how to get PCXS2 to work, I need help . Everytime I try to load a game, it says something about a user name, that I have no idea what to enter for TT.

Help!

The Seven Dancing Princesses

"Mommy!"

The woman turned around as a little spikey-headed toddler jumped into her arms.

"Mommy! Tell me that story again, the one about the dancing princesses?"

"Sora-chan, Mommy has important things to do right now!" the woman admonished with a smile.

Little Sora pouted.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase?"

"Not right now sweetie, but if you're good maybe at bedtime," she said, her lips curving upwards.

"All right!" little Sora cheered as he ran out off the room.

The woman turned back and gave her attention to the man standing in front of her once more.

"Sorry Heen, what were you saying again?" she asked cheerfully.

Heen sighed. The woman had to acquire an annoying weak soft spot for children. Such weakness should not be shown to children in these times, especially not to the keyblade heir.

"Mommy, the story!" little Sora happily recounted in bed.

"Right, you wanted……the Twelve Dancing Princesses?" the woman asked graciously.

"Hai, that's the one!"

"Alright, but that's the only story for tonight. Mommy has to go talk to Mr. Heen," the woman said.

Little Sora pouted, but put it aside. One story was better than no story at all.

"Ok!"

The woman smiled. "That's my good little Sora," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Now, once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom there lived a king who had twelve daughters. Every night, the twelve princesses asked the king if they might go dancing, but the king always said no. However, every morning, the princess' shoes were tattered and ruined, as if they had gone dancing all night. The king was puzzled, for he always locked the doors and windows of their individual bedchambers himself every night. No one knew how the shoes were ruined, and the princesses would not tell. The king issued a decree, saying that anyone who could solve the mystery would be rewarded with a princess for a wife. However, if he couldn't solve it in three days, he would be put into the dungeons. Many men tried, failed, and were locked up—"

"But why did he lock them up?" little Sora sniffed, "He could've just let them go home!"

"Some men are like that," the woman said softly, "They don't know how much it hurts, to be lonely for--", the woman paused, her eyes clouding over.

"Well, when I grow up, I'll never lock up good people!" little Sora declared.

"Will you do that Sora?" the woman asked, turning to him once more.

"Yeah!"

The woman stroked his hair, letting her former smile return.

"That's good Sora, that's very good."

Sora smiled proudly.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, many men tried, failed, and were locked up. However, the king's decree still spread and many more men came to try. One day, a poor man from the country decided to try his luck. He had walked a very long time and was tired and hungry by the time he reached the castle gates. When he got there, he noticed an old woman stooping over, searching for something. He saw the coin she was looking for immediately and picked it up for her. She thanked him humbly. Since he was so hungry, he asked her for food. The old woman then reached into her basket and instead of food, gave the man a cloak. She smiled, and told him that the cloak would make him invisible. Then, she instructed him not to drink anything the princesses gave him. The man thanked her and went on his way, wondering how she knew the reason he had come. Once he announced his business to the guards, they let him in. He was given a room next to princess' chamber. Eventually, a princess came into his room with a small cake and a goblet of wine. The man ate the cake, but only pretended to drink the wine. That night, he pretended to be asleep when a princess came in to check on him. After she left, he quickly put on the invisibility cloak and followed her. He managed to get in door just before she turned around and closed it."

"The Man watched in wonder as the princesses began to laugh and put on their clothes and jewels. The eldest went to a headboard and knocked on it three times. The board lowered to show a staircase. At the end of the staircase, were 3 forests of gold, silver, and diamond leaves. The man broke off a leaf of each kind as he followed the princesses, unknown in his cloak."

"Eventually, they came to a castle where twelve handsome princes escorted the princesses into the ballroom. There, they began to eat, drink, and dance. The man also feasted and had such a wonderful time that he decided to come back the next two days. On the third day, he stole a wine goblet from the castle."

"The next morning, the man told the king all that had happened, and presented to him the leaves and the wine goblet. The king called the twelve princesses and asked them if what the man said was true. They could not deny it and admitted the truth. The man was rewarded with a princesses wife and the kingdom when the king died. All the men who had failed were let go, and some even found wives among…. the Eleven dancing princesses."

"And they all lived happily ever after."

"Mommy," murmured little Sora, "did the princesses ever go dancing in that hall again?"

"I don't know sweetie," she said kissing his forehead, "but I imagine it would nice if they went once in a while."

"Girls are so funny…." came his little voice, as he drifted off to sleep.

The woman smiled, tucking her son in. As she closed the door softly behind her, her thoughts drifted to another one dear to her.

'I wonder if he'll grow up to be like you?' she thought, as she quietly ventured down the hall to her waiting bodyguard.


	2. Year of FulFillment

AN:

……

I got reviews….

And I got onto a favorites list…..

XDXDXDXDXD

WEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Cries tears of happiness

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Two rows of soldiers saluted Sora as he walked past, their swords clanging in the cool autumn air. Sora shivered, still cold despite his warm cloak. He braced himself, and then stepped forward onto the balcony.

A roar met his arrival. Tens of thousands stood below him, their voices clashing into one synonymous sound. Then, a lone trumpeter stepped out and blew a single melodious note, effectively silencing the crowd. She then took out a scroll from the front pocket of her vest.

Sora inwardly moaned.

"-worthy of this great and venerable title, prove himself as protector of our Seven Princesses of Heart, and prove himself as Guardian of this World!"

At this point the crowd erupted into cheers and yells. Sora lifted his head, glad that it was almost over. Then in one swift move, he closed his eyes, and summoned the Keyblade, raising it high for all to see. The crowd went wild, the sound escalating to a breaking point. Then, Sora dramatically "sheathed" the Keyblade, turned around, and walked back into the great stone castle, leaving the din and chaos behind him. The soldiers saluted as he walked past again, and Sora began to feel a tad bit annoyed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you see him?"

"I see him, but not his face. His hood is covering it up."

"You think he's going to be as handsome as the last one was?"

"I hope so, the last one had such a nice rear end."

Kairi rolled her eyes as her so-called "Ladies-in-Waiting" giggled madly behind her.

"Ignore them," said her sister.

"I would Alice, if they weren't so close to me."

Kairi's Ladies-in-Waiting either didn't hear her, or pretended they were deaf.

"Oh honestly Kairi, you don't have to put up with them if you don't want!" said Alice, gesturing to the tittering girls.

"Alice, you know you're the only one who's brave enough to stand up to the King."

"That was only because my Ladies were getting into my private dressers and stealing! Really Kairi, I think you should try some of my mushrooms on the-"

"So, what did you think about the new Keyblade Master?" interrupted a dark Arabian girl, who was sitting on the other side of Kairi.

Alice pulled a face.

"Keyblade Masters are awful!" she declared, "They never let us have a moment's-"

"Alice!" chided Aurora, who was listening to the trumpeter's speech, "You shouldn't say that! The Keyblade Masters are our protectors. Without them-"

"We would be stolen by the heartless, the Kingdom would crumble, and the worlds left unprotected from the Dark. Yes, I know, I know! But I still don't see why they won't let us-"

A sudden roar interrupted Alice's tirade. The Keyblade Master had drawn the Keyblade, holding it up high for all to see. The crowd was going wild with excitement.

"Show-off," muttered Alice, as the Keyblade master turned around and walked back into the castle.

And despite all her upbringing as a Princess of Heart, Kairi found herself agreeing with Alice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora stood up, facing his mother.

"Are you ready Sora?"

"Aren't I always?" he said jokingly.

The woman in front of him nodded. A smile graced her lips, though sadness glinted in her eyes as she surveyed her son. He was no longer a boy, but not quite yet a man. His spiky brown hair framed a cheerful face complete with astonishingly blue eyes. This journey was necessary, absolutely necessary for him.

At least that was what she told herself.

"Mom?"

"Yes Sora?"

"….I'm going to miss you."

That was it, the woman rushed forward and pulled her son into her embrace, crying uncontrollably.

"Mom….it's ok."

"I know it is, but what if you get hurt and you're all by yourself? What if you fall and break something? What if you-"

"Mom, I'll be fine, I promise. I'm the big bad Keyblade Master, remember?" Sora grinned cheekily in spite of himself.

The woman smiled softly.

"Yes, of course, I'll always remember."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready to go?" quacked a short little white duck with a hammer in his hand- er- wing.

Sora grinned.

"You bet Donald!"

"But where are we go'in?" asked Goofy quizzically.

"er….."

"Sora…you never planned for this trip?!!!??"

"….."

Donald put his head in his wings.

"Aw-hyuck, take a look at this!" came Goofy's voice.

Sora and Donald looked curiously to where Goofy was gesturing to a piece of paper tacked onto a wooden pillar.

"Seven Princesses of Heart…..guardian tests?" muttered Sora, bending over it.

Donald smacked his head.

"Of course," he quacked, "we've known about the tests for months! Why didn't you think of this before?" he added, eyeing Sora distastefully.

Sora grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Sora, since you're the Keyblade master, aren't you suppose to protect the princesses anyway?" said Goofy.

"Ok then! It's off to the capital we go!" Sora announced cheerfully, swinging around to..

He had no idea.

Finished… kind of in a hurry 

P.S. If anyone knows any good SoraKairi fics, please leave some in the reviews .

TY!

Celoria


End file.
